Love isn't Supposed to Happen
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Riley comes to her hometown and finds out her family had died two years ago. When she's finding out what happened, she reunites with her childhood friend and things happen. What will she do when she finds out about SAMCRO? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yooo! What's up?? My other SoA story is on lock down I guess you could say. I still have a great idea for it, but that damn writer's block. LOL. Well, this story is gonna be a little different. There's going to be regular POV's and the main character POV's. Also... "Riley" may be a bit MarySue and like I said on my other story, if you're not into that sort of thing, you don't have to read it. Plain and simple. I'm loving the new season so far and I still need to get season 1 on DVD. Well enough of my nonsense and junk. Enjoy this and as always R&R!!!

P.S. I OWN NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy.... just my OC's!!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Riley Carter stood there motionless and in shock. She just couldn't believe it, like it was so surreal to her. A week before, Riley got a call from her Aunt in Los Angeles to come over to her hometown of Charming, California as soon as possible.

Riley moved with her father Jack because her parents got a divorce when she was ten years old. Jack moved her to New York, while her mother Maggie and her brother Vince stayed in California. After she got out of high school, she moved out of her father's place and went to college at NYU with her best friend Lucy Benson.

Over the years, she lost touch of her whole family because she's been too focused on her career, and now she's back home, at the cemetery, and staring down at two headstones. One was her Mother's and the other one was for Vince. Riley couldn't understand why she wasn't told about this before and not two years later.

Last she knew, both of them were living in Los Angeles. If they were living there, why were they buried in Charming? Riley wasn't leaving that place until she finds out what happened to them and why. Riley stayed at the cemetery for another hour staring down at both headstones.

----

Riley POV:

I slowly walked over to my rental car and pulled out my phone, then I pressed speed dial number four and waited for it to be picked up.

"Captain Howard's office, how can I help you?"

"Janice? It's me Carter... I was wondering if the Captain signed off on the clearance for anything I need over here, in California."

"Let me take a look." she told me as I heard her typing away on the keyboard. "Yes, Captain Howard put you at level 5 clearance."

"Wow, the highest? Good... I'll need it."

"How long are you on leave?"

"A few weeks, but if I end up staying longer... I'l let the Captain know."

"All right, Carter... you're information is on the way to the Charming Police Station, but you probably won't get it for a week or so."

"Why is it gonna take so long?"

"You know, all the paper work that has to go through."

"Okay." I sighed. "That's fine, Janice, thank you."

"You're welcome and good luck."

"Thanks, bye." I said, then I hung up my phone and sighed again. I started up the car and decided to drive around until I saw something that I'd recognize. A few minutes later I saw a sign that said "Teller-Morrow Auto Shop" and I pulled inside. I remember I had a friend with the last name Teller, when I used to live here.

I parked the car and got out. I saw a row of Harley's lined up on the other side of the lot and I looked some more and saw two guys standing fifteen feet ahead of me. One had brown shaggy hair with a vest with 'Prospect' on the back and the other guy had a mo hawk with a tattoo on his head and a vest with 'Sons of Anarchy California' and a grim reaper on the back of his vest.

I walked up to them and cleared my throat to get their attention. "Excuse me?"

Both guys turned around and the one with the mo hawk said "Hello there." he smirked. "How can I help you?"

I chuckled as I adjusted my sunglasses. "Yeah, I need an oil change, could one of you help me out with that?"

The mo hawk guy held his hand out. "I'm Juice."

I grabbed and shook. "Juice?" he nodded. "That's different... I'm Riley."

"Nice to meet you." he said and let go of my hand, then nodded towards the other guy. "This is Half-Sack."

"Half-Sack?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Long story." he shook his head.

"Oh... interesting names."

"Yeah." both of them said, in unison.

"So can one of you help me with my oil change?"

Juice raised his hand. "I got this." he looked over at Half-Sack. "Go finish working on that bike."

"All right." he smiled at me then walked away.

"Let's take a look at your car." Juice suggested.

"Okay." I nodded then both of us walked over to the car.

"A Mustang... very nice." he looked over at me. "Can you pop the hood?"

"Yep." then I got into the car and pulled the lever.

He opened it up and started looking inside and a few minutes later, he said "You look like you need the oil change and some break fluid."

"How much?" I asked.

"No charge."

"You sure?"

"Yep." he nodded.

I nodded. "Okay... thank you."

He smiled at me then buried his head back under the hood. "So what brings you here to Charming?"

I leaned up against the car door. "Oh... just visiting my family. I was born here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but when I was ten, my parents got a divorce and I moved with my father."

"That sucks." Juice said, and I nodded.

Five minutes later, a guy with the same kind of vest on, walked up to us and said "Juice?"

"Yeah?"

"Meeting in the..." he paused and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"This." I started. "Is Riley... and you are?"

"They call me Tig, Sweetheart."

I nodded with a chuckle. "That's nice Mr. Tig... but I'm not your Sweetheart." I glared at him as his face fell, then he started glaring at me.

Juice got in between us and looked at me. "Can you stick around for a while?"

"Yeah."

Juice nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Sure... I'll wait in my car." I told him, then got into the driver seat.

----

Author POV:

Juice smiled at Riley, then walked away with Tig. "She's cute huh?"

"What are you doing, Man?" Tig asked him.

Juice gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"That broad out there."

"What?" Juice shrugged. "She needs an oil change."

"On a brand new Mustang?" Juice didn't answer. "Is she new here? Because I've never seen her before. What'd she say to you?"

"Chill man. She's here visiting her family."

Tig nodded. "Okay... let's go see what this meeting's about." then Tig and Juice walked into the clubhouse.

----

Riley POV:

After five minutes of sitting in the car, my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and pressed the talk button. "This is Carter."

"Hey Carter... how are things over there?"

"Things are fine and so far."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nope... but as soon as I look around and ask some questions, I might get somewhere."

"If you need me... I'll be on the next flight."

"I know, Daniel, thank you."

"Oh hey... Captain Howard is emailing you some other things you'll need."

"Okay." I paused. "Are you keeping an eye on Sarah and Lucy?"

"Yes and they're fine."

"Great. I'll give you a call later, Daniel."

"Okay... bye." he told me, then hung up. I sighed and slammed my head on the head rest.

----

A/N: I'm gonna stop here... like it? or should I add something?? Let me know!! R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I opened my eyes a few minutes later and saw a tall guy with long blonde hair wearing a vest with the word 'SAMCRO' on the left front. I got out of the car and leaned up against it as they walked up to me.

"Okay." Juice started. "Me and Jax are going to work on your car."

"Jax?" I paused to think for a second. "As in Jackson Teller?"

Both of them exchanged glances, then Jax said "Yeah."

"I bet you don't remember me, huh?" he slowly shook his head. "Let me see if I can refresh your memory." I started to think again. "Before I left in nineteen-ninety, I was ten years old, and my parents got divorced. I left to go live with my father... does any of that ring a bell?"

"No."

"Okay, do you remember you gave me this... the summer I left?" I took off the sterling silver necklace with an aquamarine star, and held it in front of Jax's face.

His eyes widened. "Riley?" I nodded, then he ran and gave me a bear hug. "Damn... I thought I'd never see you again!" he yelled, spinning me in circles.

"Good to see you too, Jax." I laughed. "But I'm getting a little dizzy."

He put me back on my feet. "Sorry... so how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay."

"Where did you end up moving to?"

"New York."

"Wow... Little Miss Shaw in the Big Apple."

"Actually it's Carter." I frowned. "For now."

"What do you mean for now?" asked Juice.

"I just haven't changed it back after I got divorced."

"Oh." Juice nodded.

"How's Jack?"

I looked at Jax and shrugged. "After I graduated high school, we just lost touch with each other. I have no clue where he is." he nodded. "I have a question, Jax."

"Yeah?"

"I... um stopped by to see my mom and Vince, but they weren't there." I saw the guys exchange glances. "I kind of lost touch with them too." Jax opened his mouth to say something, but my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket. "I have to take this... excuse me."

"Okay." Jax nodded.

I walked away far enough, so the guys were out of earshot, and pressed the talk button. "This is Carter."

"We need to talk."

I groaned. "Not now, Zack."

"How come this isn't the time... this time?"

"I'm in the middle of... never mind. Whatever it is, can we talk about it later?"

"How's Sarah?"

"She's fine, Zack." I paused. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk about Sarah later."

"Fine."

"Bye." I told him, then hung up. I groaned walking back over to Jax and Juice.

"Everything okay?"

I smiled at Jax. "Yeah... everything is fine." I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my purse out of the car. "So... is my car gonna get worked on?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "Keys?" I took the key off the key ring and gave it to him. He smiled. "Thanks."

Jax smacked him on his shoulder. "You got this, right?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Catch up." Jax grabbed my hand. "Come on."

"Sure." Juice nodded. "I'll get right on it."

I smiled at Juice, then followed Jax over to a bunch of benches. He sat on one side and I sat on the other. After a few minutes, I noticed him smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he shrugged. "It's just that... you're beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks... you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you." he smiled. "I don't want to sound grandma, but you don't call or write."

"Neither did you, Jax."

"I know... we should of kept in touch."

I nodded. "So how have you been?"

"Good... working here at the shop."

"How's Gemma?"

"She's good."

"How's your dad?"

His face fell. "He died two years after you left me."

"Oh no, Jax... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he looked down. "Do you have a job?" I nodded. "What kind of job do you have?"

"Oh, you know... a boring nine to five useless job."

"How long are you staying?"

"A few weeks or so."

He nodded. "So you had a divorce?"

"Yep... it was finalized six months ago."

"Can I ask why?"

I looked up at Jax. "Well... everything was great in the beginning, then after a while he changed, and all we did was fight. Why be with someone you can't get along with?"

"That's true." he nodded. "I'm going through a divorce myself and it should be final in two months."

"I see."

"So where are you staying?"

"In a motel or something."

"That's crazy... you can stay with me."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I'll be fine staying in the motel."

He nodded. "Okay then." A few minutes later, someone was walking up to us. I looked up as Jax scooted over. "Hey Ma."

"Hi." she looked at me. "Who's this?"

"This." Jax started. "Is Riley."

"Riley?"

"Yes." I spoke up. "Riley Shaw... I used to live here and I moved when I was ten."

"Oh."

"How are you, Gemma?"

She pulled me into a bear hug. "Wow... I haven't seen you in a long time." a few seconds later, she let go to look at me. "You look gorgeous. You can't be the little girl that would follow Jax around and getting into tons of trouble?"

I nodded. "Yep.. it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm on vacation and I came to visit my mom and Vince." I noticed both Gemma and Jax exchange glances. "And I should be here for a week or two."

"Well good." Gemma nodded. "How about you come over for dinner tonight."

"Sure."

She looked at Jax. "Bring her around six." Jax nodded, then Gemma smiled at me. "It's good to see you, baby."

"Good to see you too, Gemma."

"See you both tonight." then she walked off, back into the shop.

"So." Jax started. "Would you like to come with me to the hospital... it will be a while before your car gets done."

"What's at the hospital?"

"I'll show you when we get there." I nodded as he got off of the bench, then pulled me to my feet. "You know how to ride a motorcycle, right?"

"Not really."

"Okay." he hopped on his bike and gave me a helmet. "You'll need this." I nodded, then put it on my head. "Hop on and carefully swing your leg around." I did as I was told. "There... now hold on tight." he laughed. "I won't bite."

"Ha-Ha... Jax." he laughed again as I put my purse in between us and I held on tight. "You know... I haven't rode on one of these since I was little."

"Babe... it's a piece of cake." he started the bike. "Ready?" I nodded into his back. "Okay." then we took off. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still kind of scary. But now we are off to the hospital and I still don't know why.


End file.
